The class trip
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: eight schools were selected to go on a year long trip. What happens when these opposing sudents and their different personalities clash?Will hatred spark? Or love?read and find out
1. Announcement and heading out

**Chapter One**

**Announcement an heading out**

"As you all know each of your schools has a trip planned that involves you getting to miss school for an entire year."All students cheered. Their schools had been randomly selected for the trip. There were eight schools going on the trip. "I will now announce the room mates and when I call your name come up to the stage to greet them and recieve your room keys, essentials provided by the school and emergency equipment and numbers." All the students groaned since they thought they got to pick their room mates and by the sounds of it they were getting rooms with kids from the other school.

"First up Sango Keikoku, Miroku Murasakiiro, and Kyo Kyohaku who will be in room 346 on the third floor please come up." Sango smirked as she made her way up. This would be fun toying with two boys at once. She had her chesnut brown hair in a high pony tail as always and some baggy jeans with a black skin tight long sleeved shirt with a magenta vest over it. She had magenta eye shadow on, light blush, pink lip gloss and black snow boots. She was a taijiya.

Miroku had a lecherous grin thinking he was gonna get some because of her smirk. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a baggy purple tee shirt that matched his violet eyes and his black hair was in a rat tail. He was a monk.

Kyo just scowled and walked up. He was wearing faded baggy blue jeans, white tennis shoes and an orange shirt that matched his hair. He was a neko demon. They quickly got their stuff and went back to their seats.

The principal proceded "next is Sesshoumaru Kogane, Rin Higurashi, and Aishite Houseki."Sesshoumaru walked up in his plain jeans and white muscle shirt with black tennis shoes with silver hair that reached half way down his tigh and left before the girls could get up there. Rin came up to Aishite smiling and said "hi Aishite I'm Rin."Aishite smiled and said "hi Rin and please just call me Ai."

Rin nodded and the girls walked back to their seats. Rin was wearing a black skirt that went a little past her knees and flared out with a yellow sweater and knee high eskimo boots and she had her shoulder length black hair down. Aishite was wearing boot cut tight fitted jeans, a black sweatshirt, and eskimo boots and her waist length black hair was down.

" Naraku Yokoshima, Kagura Uindo, and Kanna Kotonashi." Naraku glared his whole way up in his all black ensemble. Kagura continued to glare at Naraku in her white pants and red sweater. Kanna just stared blankly in her usual white dress. The principle said "o...kay...well anyways next is Manami Keikoku, Kiame Toshiba, and Kaguya Uwakionna."Manami walked up with a frown since her sister Sango got two boy room mates and she got two girls. She had chesnut colored hair that was in two low pony tails and her outfit was the same as Sango's only instead of magenta she had navy blue.

Kiame was smiling because she liked the idea of two girls it would be like a sleep over with Kagome and Rin. She had her unusal blonde hair in a side pony tail with a dark pink sweat shirt on and black tight fitted jeans with eskimo boots. Kaguya had on a way to tight black belly shirt with tons of cleavage and definitely way to short mini skirt with flats and her hair was just left down.

She glared at her room mates and left while the other two looked at each other and asked "how are we gonna live with her?"Both just shrugged and walked back to their seats. "Good luck to Kiame and Manami. I hope Kaguya doesn't kill you or vice versa." The kids slightly laughed and the principal proceded "Akiyama Sanshain, Ayame Howaido, and Kouga Kasshoku."Akiyama walked up in baggy jeans, a black muscle shirt, and he had dirty blonde hair.

Ayame was in a white sweater with tight fitted boot cut jeans and white eskimo boots with her flaming red hair in pig tails and an iris in one. Kouga wore baggy jeans, black tennis shoes, and a brown muscle shirt with his long black hair in a pony tail. They all returned to their seats and Ayame was blushing since she already liked Kouga. The principle said "ironic how the wolf demoness princess and wolf demon prince ended up room mates when they're engaged eh? Anyways next up Sora Nichibotsu and Akita Tsuyayaka."

Sora was wearing a sky blue sweater and black jeans with white eskimo boots and her jaw length sky blue hair had black streaks in it. She smiled at Akita who smiled back. Akita had mid back length silver hair and golden eyes since she was a inu-youkai. She had navy blue sweat pants with black snow boots and a black sweat shirt. Her markings were a navy blue diamond and she had forest green stripes on her cheeks three on each side that reached almost to her nose and were thin and defined.

The principal said "well we have a wolf-youkai and an inu-youki paring there they seem cival enough though. So finally the last room is Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Kogane, and Kinky-hoe **OOPS!** I mean Kikyo Gaishou"The entire student body broke down laughing from the slip up but it was understandable when they saw her. Kikyo was wearing a skirt like Kaguya's only shorter and a tube top that berely covered anything with five inch stilleto heels. Her knee length black hair was in a low pony tail held there by a white ribbon.

Kagome was wearing black sweat pants with a forest green hoodie and white eskimo boots with her waist length inky black hair cascading down her back and she had some deep red streaks running through it. Inuyasha had his waist length silver hair down with a deep red hoodie on with baggy blue jeans and black tennis shoes. When Kagome started to go up the steps Inuyasha smiled at her and she smiled back. Kikyo- who had been in front of Kagome- saw this she turned around and pushed her down the stairs out of pure jealousy.

Kikyo was hoping she'd get hurt and not be able to come on the trip but luckily for Kagome Inuyasha caught her. The principle gave Kikyo a stern glare and said "you will be under hotel arrest for a week for that little stunt of yours. That means you will be in the hotel 24/7 with a teacher following you around."Kikyo glared at the teacher while Kagome thanked Inuyasha. After they all received their information and such they grabbed their suit cases and went outside to the buses.

Each seat could fit two people. Kagome was next to Inuyasha while Kikyo was with Kaguya. Basically everyone stayed with their room mates unless they couldn't stand to sit by them for six hours on a bus. Kagome and Inuyasha were watching _**The Game Plan(AN:you should totally watch it it's an awesome movie.)**_ on Kagome's lap top. When the movied ended Kagome asked "Inuyasha would you mind if I slept against you?"He blushed a little because him and Kagome had been talking during and before the movie and he kinda liked her.

He smiled at her and said "sure." She smiled and said "yay!I get a Yash pillow!"He again blushed slightly but this time from the nickname. Then he smirked and said "and I get a Kag blanket."This time Kagome blushed but quickly disposed of it and pulled her knees up on the seat and tilted them towards Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arm around the petite girl and brought her a little closer and she smiled and buried her face in his shoulder. About five minutes later she was sound asleep and Inuyasha noticed her shaking so he grabbed her fuzzy black blanket with beautiful roses with the petals falling away on it and wrapped her in it without moving her from her spot in his arms and slowly lowered her down so she was laying across him and the seat using his lap as a pillow.

He blushed a little because of where her head was but his blushed intensified a million fold when she rolled so she was facing him. **_(AN:i'm not a perv i just thoguht it might be a nice thing to put also i'm a girl so i don't think like boys do when writing that stuff.)_** An hour later everyone on the bus was asleep except Inuyasha. He was watching Kagome sleep and couldn't help but think _'she's so beautiful like an angel and she looks so innocent when she sleeps.'_ Inuyasha softly and gently kissed her lips while she slept. Making sure he didn't accidently wake her up. When he sat up he saw her smiling in her sleep and heard her whisper "Inuyasha..."This time he didn't blush but instead went to sleep and without noticing it somehow ended up with his forehead against hers.

**_AN:hey sorry if this sucked and sorry that i have yet to finish any of my stories but ya i update all of them so they will finish eventually and just so you know i'm gonna tell you what the last names ment kay?btw hope you liked it. JA NE!_**

**_gaishou-whore-kikyo_**

**_uwakionna-slut-kaguya_**

**_murasakiiro-violet-miroku_**

**_keikoku-beauty-sango and manami_**

**_tsuyayaka-beautiful-akita_**

**_kasshoku-brown-kouga_**

**_howaido-white-ayame_**

**_houseki-gem-ashite_**

**_uindo-wind-kagura_**

**_kotonashi-nothing-kanna_**

**_yokoshima-evil-naraku_**

**_sanshain-sunshine-akiyama_**

**_nichibotsu-sunset-sora_**

**_kogane-gold-inuyasha and sesshoumaru_**

**_Don't they fit?I think so. ESPECIALLY Kikyo's. also as you can already tell i'm a kikyo hater _**


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter Two**

**Confrontation**

Kagome woke up an hour before sunrise and felt something on her forehead. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha's face she jumped and when he started to stir she froze. Eventually he went back into a deep sleep and didn't notice when Kagome moved out from under him and started to head of the bathrooms. When she got there she met another girl she didn't know. Everyone had changed into pajama's earlier since they knew it would be a long drive. Kagome had her hair in a messy bun with a white tank top and forest green silk pajama pants and fuzzy black puppy slippers.

The girl looked like she passed out on the floor in front of the sink. Her brown hair was in a messy bun too with a light pink tank top and magenta cotton pajama pants. Yellow fuzzy kitty slippers adorned her feet. Kagome walked over to her and shook her a little and the girl woke up. She saw Kagome and jumped so much she fell over and once she realized she was laying on the bathroom floor she sat up straight and screamed **"EWWWWWWWWWW!"**Kagome laughed and the girl glared at her. Once she calmed down she said "Hey I'm Kagome and you are?"The girl's brown eyes looked at Kagome skeptically before she smiled and said "Nice to meet you Kagome I'm Sango."

Kagome instantly liked this girl. Kagome returned the smile and said "Well Sango mind telling me why you were passed out on the floor?"Sango laughed and said "There were some sluts and whores in the stalls and the queen bitch was in the showers. I came to shower and use the restroom but I couldn't get to a stall and I didn't want to have to look at the queen bitch's slutty body in the shower."Kagome laughed and said "Let me guess the queen is named Kikyo?"Sango's eyes widened and said said **"YA!**Wait how did you know?**OH GOD**. Are you her friend? If so I'm soooo sorry."Kagome fell on her butt laughing and said **"NOPE!**Not a friend, an enemy."

Sango sighed in relief and said "You go to school together?"Kagome grinned and said "Nope. Room mates for the trip. Remember I'm the one she pushed down the steps because she's jealous that Inuyasha, our other room mate, likes me more than her."Sango fell back onto the floor laughing but immediately stopped and screamed before while sitting back up. Just then the queen bitch herself walked out and saw Kagome laughing and Sango leaning against her also laughing. Kikyo glared at the duo and said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the slut that's trying to steal **MY **Inu-baby and the whore that passed out on the bathroom floor because she was to ashamed to join me in the shower since my body is so much better than hers." Kagome and Sango glared and Kikyo and both stood up clenching and unclenching their fists to stop themselves from killing her.

Kagome pulled back her fist as did Sango and they were about to hit Kikyo square in the face when Rin and Manami grabbed their sister's wrists. Kikyo smirked and said "Hmmmm looks like I got me some more loyal followers."Manami and Rin turned to Kikyo and glared while speaking in unison "We hate you just as much as your sisters. We just don't want them to be kicked off the trip before it even starts. So shut up bitch!" Kikyo just gawked at the younger girls until Kaguya stood beside her they smirked and slapped Manami and Rin who stood stock still in shock.

Then Sango and Kagome glared at the sluts. Kagome and Sango both pulled back and Kagome punched Kikyo in the eye since she slapped Rin and Sango punched Kaguya in the nose since she slapped Manami. Kikyo and Kaguya glared but left the bathroom anyways since they weren't used to people fighting back and didn't know how to react to it. Kagome and Sango smirked at each other and laughed a little. Then Kagome yawned a little and stretched before saying "Alright I want a shower who wants to join me?"Rin, Manami, and Sango all raised their hands and said **"ME!"**Kagome laughed and they all took a shower and then they all stood in front of the mirrors brushing their teeth and hair when Kagome noticed the slight bit of purple already showing on Rin and Manami's cheeks.

She scowled and Rin noticed it and said "Sis are you okay?"Kagome glared at her reflection and said "Kikyo and her slutty friend fucking bruised you two. She is going to pay."Kiame chose that time to walk in. She smiled at Kagome and Rin and said "Don't worry Kags you did your damage on the sluts already. Kinky- hoe has a majorly swollen black eye and you broke her cheek bone. Trust me you left your mark and Sango you left your mark too just not as noticable. Kaguya has a broken nose and it's bruised plus it hasn't stopped bleeding yet. Be prepared for them to fight back though." Kagome smiled and said "Thanks Kiame. I'm sure we'll get out of this unpunished."

Kiame laughed and said "How do you plan to do that?"Kagome smirked and looked to Rin who said "Self- defense. Just look at me and Manami's cheeks and there's your proof that self- defense was involved." Kiame laughed and the girls finished getting ready for the new day. Kagome put her still wet hair into another messy bun, Sango's put it in the usual high ponytail, Manami blow dried hers before putting it into her usual low pigtails, Rin blow dried her hair also and put part of it into a side ponytail, and Kiame had her wet hair in a side ponytail like always.

Kagome was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt that said 'My bestfriend...Is your worst nightmare.' In bold silver writing with baggy, black, denim jeans and she kept her slippers on. Sango was wearing black under armor with a big pink t-shirt over it that said 'I'm the real miss independant.' In black cursive letters with faded denim jeans and she too kept her slippers on. Manami had on a plain black loose long sleeved shirt with faded denim jeans and rainbow striped toe socks. Kiame had on a navy blue form fitting t-shirt that said 'I could've taken over the world without being evil but what's the fun in that?'In neon green and blue grafitti letters with black baggy sweat pants and white slipper socks. Finally Rin had on a white form fitting t- shirt with **'FEAR MY ARMY OF EVIL PINK BUNNIES!'** In **LARGE** red letters and a picture of an adorable pink bunny underneath that had glowing red eyes and razor sharp long claws. She had skin tight denim jeans on with it and yellow fuzzy slippers that she was wearing earlier.

They all smiled and complimented each other before walking out of the bathrooms and there stood Kikyo, Kaguya, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kyo, and Aishite. The room mates for the four girls that got into the fight besides Kaguya and Kikyo. Inuyasha was sprawled out on a couch looking bored out of his mind staring at the ceiling, Miroku was sitting on the floor watching Inuyasha out of boredom, Kyo was scowling in a corner by himself, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair looking very refined, and Aishite looked dissapointed. Along with them was one of the trip supervisers and Kikyo's personal trip probation officer.

Kikyo and Kaguya smirked when they saw the five girls pale considerably. Mr. Hidoi, _**(AN:his name means cruel.)**_Kikyo's probation officer like person stood soon followed by the trip superviser, Mrs. Hinshu. **(AN:her name means kind)** Hinshu looked at the girls and could tell who did the first wrong immediately as could so could Hidoi. Hinshu looked at all of them and said "Okay I'm sure everyone other than the five that just came out of the bathroom and Kikyo and Kaguya all want to know what's going on."She heard the girls' room mates say yeah before continuing "Well Kikyo and Kaguya got into a fight with Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Manami this morning in the bathroom. This is what we know right now. Kagome is being accused of giving Kikyo a black eye and breaking her cheek bone and Sango is being accused of breaking Kaguya's nose. Kagome and Sango did you do this?"

Said girls immediately answered "Yes. But they deserved it." Kikyo jumped up from the couch she was on and yelled **"DID NOT!"**Kagome got in her face and said "**YOU SLAPPED OUR LITTLE SISTERS!"** Kaguya got up ready to slap Kagome and yelled **"SO!?THEY'RE JUST BRATTY BITCHES!"**Sango got in Kaguya's face and said **"TAKE THAT BACK WHORE!"**Kikyo and Kagome were glaring at each other as were Sango and Kaguya but Sango and Kaguya stopped to stare at Kagome with everyone else when she started growl at Kikyo- literally. Inuyasha was shocked, he didn't know she could growl like that.

It was a vicious growl much like an inu- youkai bitch, he could tell she was warning Kikyo, trying to intimidate her so she'd back down. Unfortunately Kikyo didn't get the memo and punched Kagome in the eye as revenge. Kagome glared as best she could with one swelling eye and punched Kikyo hard in the gut and when she bent ove from having the wind knocked out of her she kicked her in the back of her head and said "Don't mess with me bitch." Kikyo and Kaguya still didn't comprehend it though and Kaguya took a swing at Kagome who ducked and kicked her in the knees making her fall.

Everyone stood watching in awe at how well Kagome fought except Kiame and Rin who had seen her fight tons of times before. Always as self- defense though. Hidoi glared at Kagome and said "I will put you under probation for starting a fight." Kagome gaped at him and said** "IT WAS SELF- DEFENSE!BOTH TIMES!UGHH!YOUR ARE SO UNFAIR!I HATE YOU!"**Kagome ran back into the bathroom soon followed by Kiame and Rin. Inuyasha blinked once, twice, thrice, then asked "What just happened?"Miroku sighed and said "Inuyasha you are obviously a baka. Kagome got put under probation for hitting Kikyo back then she ran back into the bathroom with her sister and friend."

Inuyasha just mumbled an oh then shot up and glared at Hidoi and said **"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG THOUGH!SHE WAS PROTECTING HER SISTER THE FIRST TIME AND HERSELF THE SECOND!"**Hidoi returned the glare and said "You will be under probation as well."Hinshu sighed and glared at Hidoi and said "None of them will be under probation except for Kikyo and Kaguya. No arguement. I have more power here than you Hidoi and I say Kaguya and Kikyo will be under probation except Kikyo's will be extended by another two weeks. Now someone please go help Kagome I think she's crying." Sango didn't hesitate to walk into the bathroom followed closely by Manami who wanted to thank Kagome for defending her.

Inuyasha sat there not moving for a second. He knew she was crying he could hear it and smell her tears but didn't know how to react. He finally stood up and walked into the bathroom as well._** (AN:it's co-ed cause even though the bus is huge like a tour bus but a bit bigger it's still not big enough to be able to seperate the girls and boys bathrooms and showers. The best they did was a curtain to make the shower split down the middle and another across the fronts.)**_ When her got in he saw Kagome sitting in a corner curled up in a ball with four girls crowded around her trying to calm her down.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over and removed the four frantic girls and kneeled in front of her. Kagome looked at him slightly with teary eyes before hiding them in her knees again. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he pulled her to him and simply held her while she cried. When she was calm enough to listen to logic he pulled away a little bit and whispered "It's okay Kagome. You aren't under probation anymore. They tried to do it to me but it didn't work. We both got out of it like totally easily. No more tears okay?"Kagome nodded quietly against him before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Inuyasha carefully picked her up bridal style and nodded at the four girls before walking back to his seat, still cradling her in his arms while she slept. She was just so peaceful when she slept. He couldn't figure out why since he was usually restless but then realized he slept peacefully last night until she left his side to go to the bathroom. She had brought peace to his tortured soul without even trying let alone realizing it. He smiled and when he was sure no one was looking he kissed her forehead gently.

Unknown to him Rin who was sitting behind him saw the whole scene by watching through the tiny space between the seat and the window. She smiled softly to herself at Inuyasha's small signs of affection before taking a nap since it was a very tiresome morning.

**_AN:sorry if this sucked i'm really tired, i have not been getting nearly enough sleep lately and am suprised i have not passed out from exhaustion yet, i'm majorly tired so i'm gonna go. JA NE!_**


End file.
